Generally, a sealed, liquid-containing vessel may include air which may be desirous to remove, such that the remaining volume of the sealed portion of the vessel may be filled with liquid. In doing so, the air within the sealed portion of the fluid-containing vessel is replaced with the liquid. As a result, practitioners, researchers, and those working with liquid-containing vessels continue to seek devices, systems, and methods to accurately fill a sealed vessel with a liquid.